dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jackie Chan
Perfil thumb|300px|Jackie Chan *'Nombre:' Jackie Chan *'Nombre real:' Chan Kong Sang (陳港生) *'Profesión: '''Actor, Director, Productor, Cantante, Guionista, Seiyu, Comediante, Acróbata *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cumbre Victoria, Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso: 72kg *'''Signo zodiacal: '''Aries * '''Signo chino: Caballo *'Familia:' Esposa (Lin Feng Jiao) e Hijos (Jaycee Chan y Etta ng chok lam) *'Agencia Musical:' The Jackie Chan Group Korea Biografía Chan Kong-sang nació en Hong Kong en el seno de una familia muy pobre, tanto que tuvieron que pedir dinero a sus amigos para pagar la cuenta del hospital tras el nacimiento de su hijo. Trabajaban en la embajada Francesa, su padre como cocinero y su madre como ama de llaves. Desde pequeño, le fue enseñado el Kung Fu, ya que consideraban que el aprendizaje de las artes marciales ayudaría a fortalecer el carácter de Jackie Chan. Cuando Jackie Chan tenía siete años, Charles, su padre, pasó a trabajar como jefe de cocina en la embajada de Estados Unidos en Australia, estimó que sería mejor para Jackie Chan el quedarse en Hong Kong y aprender una profesión, así lo matriculó en la Ópera de Pekín donde vivió durante los siguientes 10 años de su vida. Allí se formó con una férrea disciplina que no tenía principio ni fin, se instruyó en las artes del baile, interpretación, música y Kung Fu, donde fue capaz de aguantar hasta 19 horas diarias de ejercicio en esta rigurosa disciplina y debido a ello puede lograr sus acrobacias en sus múltiples películas. Su paso de la Ópera al cine fue más bien discreto: alguien le ofreció un breve trabajo como especialista en un film, que fue seguido después por otras apariciones cada vez más importantes. Antes de cumplir los 20 años, Chan había participado ya en 25 producciones, y con el tiempo pasó a ser coordinador de especialistas. A los 19 años trabajó como doble en dos películas de Bruce Lee (Fist of Fury en 1972, y Enter the Dragon, 1973) utilizando en los créditos el nombre de Chen Yuen Long. Su gran oportunidad llegó con la muerte de Bruce Lee, el maestro de las artes marciales. A Jackie Chan no le costó erigirse en sustituto de Lee a los ojos del público, aunque a él no le convencía eso de vivir para siempre bajo la sombra de una leyenda. Así que decididio dejar a un lado la imagen de tipo duro y serio que le identificaba con Bruce Lee y adoptar un estilo cómico más en la línea de Buster Keaton. Fue entonces cuando empezó a triunfar de verdad. Sus primeros papeles fueron de doble de otros actores. A finales de los años 70, Chan se atrevió a ejercer también como guionista, director y productor, con lo que pasó a tener un mayor control sobre el resultado final de muchas de sus películas. "El chino", dirigida por él mismo en 1980, marcó el tono de su filmografía posterior: una mezcla eficaz de comedia, acción y artes marciales. Desde Hong Kong, Jackie Chan fue conquistando poco a poco al público asiático y europeo con títulos como "Piratas en los mares de China", "Armas invencibles" o "Los supercamorristas". Hasta que en 1996 reventó las taquillas de Estados Unidos con "Rumble in the Bronx", una aventura que le enfrentaba a una banda de matones del Bronx. El éxito se repitió dos años más tarde con el filme policial "Rush Hour", y Chan pasó a convertirse en el actor asiático que más triunfaba en Hollywood. En los últimos tiempos ha intervenido en otros títulos populares como "Impacto inminente", un film de acción con armamento nuclear incluido; el western en clave de comedia "Shanghai Kid" y su secuela "Los rebeldes de Shangai"; y "Rush Hour 2", en la que volvía a coincidir con Chris Tucker. Sin duda, éste maestro de las artes marciales ha tenido una larga carrera profesional y lleva ya 96 películas a sus espaldas. En 2001, hizo "Los rebeldes de downngai" y "El poder del talismán", dos films de aventuras que tuvieron un tremendo éxito de taquilla. En el 2004, protagonizó la adaptación de la novela "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días" y en el 2010, participó en la película "Karate Kid", otro enorme éxito de taquilla en todo el mundo. Jackie Chan es de los pocos actores, junto con Tony Jaa, que hace películas de artes marciales sin ningún doble que le sirva como ayuda: hace sus propias escenas de riesgo y ha acumulado una impresionante lista de heridas para probarlo. Su momento más cercano a la muerte fue durante la filmación de "Armour of God" en 1985, cuando cayó de un árbol fracturándose el cráneo. También ha realizado otras escenas de riesgo tan impactantes como saltar desde una montaña de 1300 metros a un globo aerostático, saltar de un autobús en marcha dentro de un almacén atravesando una pared de cristal o saltar un coche (que iba a 30km/h) que le iba a atropellar. En 1978, con el rodaje de El mono borracho en el ojo del tigre, Chan tuvo que diseñar el arte marcial llamado Kung Fu del mono borracho o Kung Fu estilo borracho. Ha Sido Unos De Los Mejores Actores Naciona, E Internacional Carrera Junto con seis maestros más de la Ópera, Jackie Chan (apodado Yuen Lou) formó parte de la película "Las Siete Pequeñas Fortunas" después de actuar en una ópera del mismo nombre. El maestro de la Ópera lo presentó ante el sexteto como hombre acrobático con posibilidades para películas chinas de artes marciales y es aquí donde Jackie Chan se ganó su reputación como acróbata. Antes de entrar a la compañía de cine "Golden Harvest", Chan comenzó participando en las películas de Bruce Lee como figurante: "Fist of the Fury" y "Enter the Dragon". Finalmente Chan fue elegido para desempeñar un rol importante en la película "The Little Tiger of Guangdong". También apareció en "John Woo's Hand of Death", pero cuando Bruce Lee murió; el director Lo Wei quería que Jackie Chan fuese el sucesor del Dragón e incluso que fuera obsequiado con el nombre "Sing Lung" que significa "Convertirse en el Dragón". Pero Jackie Chan decidió volver a la comedia clásica y a los films, y después de actuar mucho tiempo como Bruce Lee se dio cuenta que tratando de imitarlo era un desastre para las películas, porque él quería usar las payasadas de Buster Keaton y la gracia caballeresca deFred Astaire, antes que el tradicional estilo de acción del "Kung Fu". En su biografía, Jackie Chan cuenta que creó su personaje como rechazo a los de Bruce Lee y de los numerosos imitadores que surgieron tras la muerte de éste. Mientras que los personajes de Lee eran héroes severos con gran sentido de la moral, Chan interpreta a hombres comunes, de buenas intenciones y algo despistados, a menudo a merced de sus novias o familiares. Sin embargo, los personajes de Chan siempre triunfan al final de la película. Mientras que en Asia, Jackie Chan era ya toda una estrella, tuvo que abrirse paso en los Estados Unidos, teniendo el mismo éxito o aún más que en su país. Los años 70's y 80´s estuvieron plagados de enormes éxitos tales como: "La serpiente a la Sombra del Águila", "El Aprendiz de Kung Fu", "El Mono Borracho en el Ojo del Tigre", "Proyecto A", "Ruedas sobre Harina", "Los Tres Dragones", "Hiena Salvaje" y "Milagros". Se dio a conocer con la productora "Golden Harvest", y durante un tiempo fue el actor mejor pagado de Asia, realizando más de 60 películas, hasta que decidió emigrar con la finalidad de convertirse en una estrella de Hollywood. Tuvo un respiro cuando apareció en "The Big Rumble", "Los Locos de Cannonball" y "The Protector", pero a causa de su bajo nivel de inglés y la pobre promoción de sus películas en América, Chan no fue más que un sueño de una noche de verano en los Estados Unidos. A partir de 1979 Jackie Chan decide, debido a su fracaso en la "Golden Harvest", producir sus propias películas. En 1990 recibe de manos del ministro Jack Lang la medalla de Caballero de las Artes y las Letras. En 1995 alcanzó el reconocimiento en Hollywood en su segundo intento, con la película "Rumble in Bronx", convirtiendo su nombre en familiar. Fue incluso galardonado con mención honorífica con un premio a la consecución de toda una vida por los premios que daba la cadena MTV en 1995. Su comedia opuesta creada en 1998, "Hora punta", recibió una buena crítica y a la vez buena aceptación por parte del público, mientras que "Shanghai Kid", con Lucy Liu y Owen Wilson, fue también considerada como uno de los éxitos más importantes de Jackie Chan. Fue también en 1998 cuando Jackie protagoniza su mejor película hasta el momento: Who Am I?, Quién soy yo? en Latinoamérica. Donde hace un gran despliegue de acrobacias, muy buenas coreografías, talento y una estupenda actuación, sin mencionar un buen argumento. Dejando su marca como actor, director, productor, escritor y acróbata, Jackie Chan se había ganado a la audiencia americana. Se le conoce internacionalmente por su modo peculiar de quedarse en equilibrio en situaciones inesperadas de alto riesgo, como en sillas, escaleras, edificios, ventanales y un sin fin de estrechos lugares; para lograrlo no utiliza utensilios, sino que simplemente se apoyaba con el dedo gordo de su pie. También se le conoce por esa gran sonrisa que siempre lo acompaña dentro y fuera de los focos. Su fórmula consistía en poner siempre un héroe poco entusiasta (todo lo contrario al tipo de héroe común de aquellos años, como era Arnold Schwarzenegger) quien debe salvar a un niño o a una mujer joven haciendo sus propias acrobacias siempre sin utilizar armas. Chan realizaba sus propias escenas de acción y renunció al uso de dobles, cosa que le ha acarreado romperse la cabeza en innumerables ocasiones, la mandíbula, los huesos de la mejilla, un hombro, la mayoría de los dedos de su mano, un tobillo y la nariz tres veces. En sus películas es muy común que durante los créditos finales se intercalen tomas falsas de los cortes acrobáticos que Jackie Chan realizó mal durante la producción de la película. Jackie Chan está considerado hoy en día como un maestro de las artes marciales y sus más fervientes fans le conocen como el rey del Kung Fu. Es embajador de la UNICEF, y además cuenta con su propia organización caritativa; ayudado por gente de todo el mundo, y por supuesto de sus fans, le envían comida, ropa y dinero (el propio Jackie Chan guarda ropa que le regalan las agencias de viajes) para que todos los años cuando llegue la Navidad, dar grandes cantidades de donaciones y caridad. En 2003 Jackie Chan se enamoró de los osos de Berlín al visitar la ciudad durante varias semanas para el rodaje de la película "La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días". Aquí se dejo fotografiar con cientos de Osos Buddy e hicieron un póster. En un taller visitó a artistas de todo el mundo que estaban trabajando en el proyecto United Buddy Bears. En el año 2004 se ocupó de que el círculo de los United Buddy Bears visitara Hong Kong. En la inauguración hizo entrega de tres cheques por un importe total de 1,43 millones de dólares de Hong Kong a UNICEF y a otras dos organizaciones para niños. Desde entonces, Chan celebra cada año concursos de dibujo en todo el mundo (no sólo para niños y jóvenes) sobre los osos. Su deseo es que el proyecto de los United Buddy Bears, el cual une a las naciones y en el que participan más de 150 artistas procedentes de distintos países, llegue también a Taipéi para ayudar a Taiwán a salir de la actual situación de aislamiento político. Películas 'Como Actor:' *Miracles of the Namiya General Store (2017) *Viy 2: Journey to China (2017) *Bleeding Steel (2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017, Voz) *The Expendables 4 (2017) *The Nut Job 2 (2017) *The Foreigner (2017) *Skiptrace (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016, Voz) *Monkey King: Hero is Back (2015. voz) *Dragon Blade (2015) *As the Light Goes Out (2014) *Police Story 2013 (2013) *Personal Tailor (2013) *Chinese Zodiac (2012) *Kid vs. Kat (2012, voz adicional) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011, voz) *Shaolin (2010) *Kung Fu master (2010) *The Karate Kid (2010) *Little Big Soldier (2010) *The Spy Next Door (2010) *Looking For Jackie (2009) *Shinjuku Incident (2009) *Wushu (2008) *The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) *Kung Fu Panda (2008, voz) *Rush Hour 3 (2007) *Rob-B-Hood (2006) *The Myth (2005) *The Huadu Chronicles: Blade of the Rose (2004) *New Police Story (2004) *Enter the Phoenix (2004) *Around the World in 80 Days (2004) *The Twins Effect (2003) *The Medallion (2003) *Shanghai Knights (2003) *The Tuxedo (2002) *Rush Hour 2 (2001) *Accidental Spy (2001) *Shanghai Noon (2000) *Gorgeous (1999) *Rush Hour (1998) *Who Am I? (1998) *Jackie Chan, My Story (1998) *An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn (1997, cameo) *Mr. Nice Guy (1997) *Police Story IV: First Strike (1996) *Dead Heat (1995) *Rumble in the Bronx (1995) *Drunken Master II (1994) *Crime Story (1993) *City Hunter (1993) *Police Story III: Supercop (1992) *Twin Dragons (1992) *Operation Condor (1991) *Island of Fire (1990) *Miracles: Mr. Canton and Lady Rose (1989) *Police Story II (1988) *Dragons Forever (1988) *Mulan (1988, voz) *Project A II (1987) *Lucky Stars Go Places (1986) *Armour of God (1986) *Police Story (1985) *Heart of Dragon (1985) *The Protector (1985) *Twinkle, Twinkle, Lucky Stars (1985) *My Lucky Stars (1985) *Wheels on Meals (1984) *Cannonball Run II (1984) *Project A (1983) *Winners and Sinners (1983) *Fearless Hyena II (1983) *Dragon Lord (1982) *Cannonball Run (1981) *The Big Brawl (1980) *The Young Master (1980) *Half a Loaf of Kung Fu (1980) *Against Rascals With Kung Fun (1979) *The Fearless Hyena (1979) *Drunken Master (1978) *Snake in Eagle's Shadow (1978) *Dragon Fist (1978) *Spiritual Kung Fu (1978) *Magnificent Bodyguards (1978) *Snake and Crane Arts of Shaolin (1978) *To Kill with Intrigue (1977) *Killer Meteors (1976) *Shaolin Wooden Men (1976) *New Fist of Fury (1976) *Hand of Death (1976) *All in the Family (1975) *Eagle's Shadow Fist (1973) *Freedom Strikes a Blow (1973) *Little Tiger of Canton (1973) *Police Woman (1973) *Not Scared to Die (1973) *Facets of Love (1973) *Operación Dragón (1973) *Stranger from Hong Kong (1972) *Game of Death (1972, cameo) *The Brutal Boxer (1972) *Hapkido (1972, cameo) *Fist of Fury (1972, doble) *The Patriotic Heroine (1971) *A Touch of Zen (1971) *The Angry River (1971) *The Blade Spares None (1971) *Lady of Steel (1970) *Da zui xia (Come Drink With Me) (1966) *The Eighteen Darts (Part 1) (1966) *The Eighteen Darts (Part 2) (1966) *The Story of Qin Xiang Lin (1964) *The Love Eterne (1963) *Big and Little Wong Tin Bar (1962) '''Dirección:' * (2012) Chinese Zodiac * (2011) 1911 * (1998) Who Am I? - Los CINeolianos han puntuado esta pelicula con un 5.88 * (1997) Jackie Chan: Mi Historia / El Especialista * (1993) Crime Story (no acreditado) * (1991) Operación Cóndor: La Armadura de Dios II * (1989) Gangster por un pequeño milagro * (1989) The canton godfather * (1988) Superpolicía en Apuros * (1987) Los tesoros del mar de China * (1986) La Armadura de Dios * (1985) Armas Invencibles * (1985) El Protector (1985) * (1983) Hiena Salvaje II (no acreditado) * (1983) Los Piratas del Mar de China * (1982) Lord Dragón * (1980) El Chino * (1979) Hiena salvaje Guionista: * (2012) Chinese Zodiac * (2010) Little Big Soldier * (2006) 2 Ladrones y Medio * (2004) New Police Story * (1999) Máximo Rival * (1998) Who Am I? * (1991) Operación Cóndor: La Armadura de Dios II * (1989) Gangster por un pequeño milagro * (1989) The canton godfather * (1988) Superpolicía en Apuros * (1987) Los tesoros del mar de China * (1986) La Armadura de Dios * (1983) Los Piratas del Mar de China * (1982) Lord Dragón * (1980) El Chino * (1978) El Aprendiz de Kung-Fu Producción: * (2015) Who Am I 2015 * (2012) Chinese Zodiac * (2010) Little Big Soldier * (2005) El Mito * (2001) The Accidental Spy * (1999) Máximo Rival * (1997) Jackie Chan: Mi Historia / El Especialista Programas de TV *Happy Together (2014) *Happy Camp (21.12.2013) *Running Man (2013, Ep135) *The Disciple (2008) Series animadas * Jackie Chan Adventures (2000 - 2005) Documentales * (1989) Son of The Incredibly Strange Film Show * (1990) The Best of the Martial Arts Films * (1996) Biography: Jackie Chan: From Stuntman to Superstar * (1998) Jackie Chan: My Story * (1999) Jackie Chan: My Stunts * (2002) The Art of Action: Martial Arts in Motion Picture * (2003) Cinema Hong Kong: Kung Fu * (2003) Traces of a Dragon: Jackie Chan & His Lost Family * (2006) The Heavenly Kings * (2008) A Touch of Beijing * (2008) Mega Cities: Hong Kong Conciertos Conciertos Participativos *Hangzhou Concert 2013 *Peace and Love Concert 2014 Festivales *St. Petersburg Chinese Film Festival 2013 *Cannes Film Festival 2013 Premios Curiosidades *'Idiomas:' chino, cantonés, mandarín, coreano, japonés, tailandés, inglés, alemán, español y lenguaje de signos americano. *'Guinness Récords:' **“El actor vivo con mejores acrobacias” por su papel en la película “El Zodíaco Chino”, **“Persona con más créditos en una película”, con 15 créditos. * Es fundador de THE JACKIE CHAN GROUP KOREA , agencia de JJCC (nació de la creencia de jackie chan que Asia debe unirse con el fin de conquistar el mundo con su musica) * Chan Kong-Sang es el nombre real de Jackie Chan, se ganó el apodo “Jackie” cuando trabajaba como constructor en Camberra y Australia, sus compañeros en el curro no lograban pronunciar su nombre verdadero, por lo que lo apodaron "Jackie",' '''lo mantuvo desde entonces. * Jackie es un caso extraño de nacimiento, nació tras 12 meses de estar en el útero de su madre, no sabe porqué le tomó tanto tiempo, sin embargo es feliz ya que sus padres al no tener dinero iban a venderlo a un doctor británico, sin embargo lograron conseguir un trabajo en una embajada, juntaron dinero con sus amigos cercanos y pagaron la cirugía para el nacimiento de Jackie quien nació pesando 5.7kg. Por esto se apodó “bala de cañón”. * Según el documental “Traces of the Dragon: Jackie Chan and his family”, la mamá del actor fue contrabandista de opio, jugadora y figura muy importante del crimen organizado en China. Su padre tuvo muchos trabajos, entre los que se cuentan espía del gobierno nacionalista, y luego jefe de la mafia. El padre de Chan conoció a su madre cuando la arrestó por contrabandear opio. * De joven, se preparó durante diez años soportando entrenamientos de hasta 19 horas diarias en una escuela muy disciplinada de artes chinas entre las que se incluía, además de artes marciales, cante, teatro, acrobacias, etc, por lo que Jackie no posee ningún cinturón en disciplinas de artes marciales, ya que no recibió una educación "formal" de este tipo. * En 1975, a la edad de 21 años empezó a actuar en películas pornográficas para poder pagar sus cuentas, el actor dijo que tuvo que hacer de todo para sobrevivir. * Entre sus distintos empleos, fue encargado de seguridad en bares, pero dejó ese empleo porque se dio cuenta que realmente podía lastimar a las personas. Luego de una pelea en un bar, pensó que tenía un hueso salido en los nudillos e intentó reacomodárselo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era un diente. * A pesar de sus increíbles habilidades de pelea, Jackie odia la violencia en la vida real, y dice haber estado en muy pocas peleas en la vida real. * trabajó como especialista y extra en dos películas de Bruce Lee incluyendo "Furia Oriental", según él, es una de las mejores anécdotas de su vida cuando Bruce Lee lo fue a visitar luego de golpearlo accidentalmente en la cabeza en la filmación de Operación Dragón. * La razón de que el estilo de Jackie Chan sea comedia, acrobacia y arte marcial es que se quiso diferenciar de Bruce Lee tras su muerte ya que se erigió cómo su sustituto a ojos del público, algo que no le gustó demasiado, “El héroe está muerto. Ha nacido el payaso”, dijo el mismo Jackie Chan. * En toda su carrera ya ha protagonizado más de 100 películas, 25 de ellas, antes de cumplir los 20 años, y sólo ha sido el antagonista en dos ocasiones. * Además de ser actor, es un exitoso cantante. De niño estudió ópera junto con Kung-Fu por deseos de su padre. Ha grabado más de 20 álbumes en cinco idiomas y algunos de sus trabajos musicales se han convertido en soundtracks de los filmes en los que participó, cantó “I’ll Make a Man out of you” en la versión china de la película de Disney “Mulán”. * Jackie Chan es, junto al tailandés Tony Jaa, el único actor del mundo de películas de lucha que no utiliza dobles en sus películas. La idea de hacer sus propias acrobacias en las películas que filmaba, la tomó de Buster Keaton, a quien admira por su trabajo en “The General”. * Los roles y acrobacias que ejecuta Jackie Chan y su equipo de trabajo son tan arriesgados, que las compañías de seguros no cubren completamente las incidencias que pudieran ocurrir durante los rodajes, así que el actor paga sus gastos médicos y también el de sus compañeros. * Durante los rodajes de sus películas se ha llegado a romper tres veces la nariz, varios dedos, tobillos e incluso el cráneo, lo que casi le cuesta la vida. lleva permanentemente un tapón de plástico en el cráneo por un percance que tuvo en la película “La Armadura de Dios”. También ha realizado otras escenas de riesgo tan impactantes como saltar desde una montaña de 1300 metros a un globo aerostático, saltar de un autobús en marcha dentro de un almacén atravesando una pared de cristal o saltar un coche (que iba a 30km/h) que le iba a atropellar. * Le gusta asumir retos que involucren explotar sus habilidades con las artes marciales. Jackie Chan fue capaz de romper 12 bloques de concreto con una sola mano, mientras sostenía un huevo que nunca llegó a quebrarse. * Confesó que, en los años 80′ y 90′, llegó a armarse con varias pistolas e incluso granadas para protegerse de un grupo de mafiosos de Hong Kong llamado “Las Triadas” (“The Triads”), que son la versión china de la mafia siciliana. la organización criminal china, se infiltró en la industria del cine en Hong Kong para lavar dinero. Los actores eran extorsionados para asegurarles su integridad física, y Jackie Chan se negaba a pagar por lo que fue acosado en esa época. * Jackie Chan desató polémica al mostrarse a favor del comunismo chino. El actor percibe a la democracia taiwanesa como “la mayor broma del mundo”, pues cree que los ciudadanos necesitan ser controlados mediante las censuras impuestas por el sistema político que rige actualmente a China para que “no hagan lo que les dé la gana.” * A partir de 1979 Jackie Chan decidió, debido a su fracaso en la película "Golden Harvest", producir sus propias producciones. * Es un perfeccionista con sus escenas. Para la película de 1982 Dragon Lord tuvo más de 2900 tomas de una misma escena, luego de que se suponía que pateara en una sola toma una pelota de badminton con plumas, en un juego similar al futbol hasta que la toma salió perfecta. * Jackie Chan iba a ser la estrella de la película “Nosebleed”, pero el proyecto se canceló después de los ataques al World Trade Center de septiembre de 2001. Su rol en el guión era de limpiador de ventanas en el WTC, e iba a detener un plan terrorista. * Cuida de los chicos de JJCC como si fuera un padre, ellos viajan en su Jet privado. * Su Jet privado cuenta con una habitación especial para Jackie e incluso un gimnasio. * Su personalidad es muy divertida, a pesar de su edad es juguetón y tierno, le gusta salir a cantar. * Es el Idol con más influencia asiática en occidente, es considerado una leyenda en toda Asia. * Para su cumpleaños número 60, JJCC preparó un mini concierto con los fans internacionales de Jackie. * Es amigo de muchos Idols, entre ellos los más cercanos Siwon y Narsha. * Con Siwon se conocieron en una reunión de caridad en el 2008 y desde allí han sido amigos muy cercanos, suelen salir a cantar, bailar y beber, Siwon dice que lo ve como a un padre aunque a Jackie no le agrada porque le hace sentir "viejo", debido a ello Jackie llama a Siwon Oppa (''término coreano que usan las chicas para los amigos-hermanos cercanos que son mayores que ellas), porque dice que llamarlo Hyung'' (término coreano que usan los chicos para referirse a amigos-hermanos cercanos que son mayores que ellos)'' es muy molesto además dice que Siwon es muy lindo y por éso le gusta llamarlo Oppa. * Una vez le arrestaron por cantar borracho en una discoteca. * Posee una cadena de restaurantes, "Jackie's Kitchen", creándola después de filmar "El Super Chef". * Tiene miedo a subirse en montañas rusas. * Es un gran activista por los animales (Pandas en especial) y hace grandes donaciones de todo tipo: En 2005 destinó 75.000 dólares a la lucha contra el cáncer. En 2010 donó casi 450.000 dólares a las víctimas del terremoto de China (que causó más de 1.000 víctimas mortales). En 2012 donó réplicas de esculturas valiosísimas al Palacio de Verano de China, ese mismo año repartió 200.000 dólares como ayuda en Tailandia * Debido a que vivió en la pobreza y por falta de oportunidades, Jackie Chan no pudo tener educación, lo que lo impulsó a fundar varias escuelas alrededor del mundo. * Dos chicas se suicidaron cuando Jackie Chan anunció que se casaría con la que era su novia desde hacía 12 años. La primera se lanzó a las vías del tren y la segunda se envenenó. “Una de ellas se suicidó en el metro, y otra en frente de mi oficina”. * Alguna vez fue golpeado por un seguidor, durante la filmación de la película Rush Hour 2(2001), porque según dijo este, pensó que bloquearía el golpe. * En Las aventuras de Jackie Chan, el personaje Jade Chan, sobrina del personaje de Jackie fue interpretado por Stacie Chan, su verdadera sobrina. * Su hijo fue arrestado por posesión de drogas. Jackie Chan, nombrado por las autoridades chinas “embajador antidroga”, tuvo que pedir perdón en su nombre. * Anteriormente mitad de su fortuna, valorada en 130 millones de dólares, iba a ser para su mujer y su hijo. La otra mitad, iba destinada para fines benéficos, pero, después del escándalo por drogas, el actor decidió que su hijo no recibiría nada de la fortuna. Él ha dicho que su hijo debe hacer su propia fortuna. Confesó que originalmente pensaba dejar a su familia la mitad de su dinero y el resto a la caridad. Luego cambió de opinión y ahora asegura que dejará todo su dinero a la caridad. “Si mi hijo es capaz, que haga su propio dinero. Si no, entonces sólo gastaría el mío.” * Participo en los Golden Disk Awards 2015 y cantó con Wei Wen Si. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia Galería Jackie Chan02.jpg Jackie Chan03.jpg Jackie Chan06.jpg Jackie6.jpg Jackie Chan05.jpg Jackie Chan04.jpg Jackie Chan10.jpg Jackie Chan09.jpg Categoría:The Jackie Chan Group Korea Categoría:CActor Categoría:CDirector Categoría:CProductor Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CEscritor Categoría:CGuionista Categoría:CSeiyū Categoría:CComediante